The Stacker
This episode begins with Salt and Pepper playing Frisbee. Pepper, accidentally throws the Frisbee into a cloud and then it lands on Salt. Pepper asks Salt is she was okay,and she answers that she is, but that when you tip a salt shaker, you get bad luck. Pepper, in disbelief, then asks that if Salt actually believes in something that bad. After waiting a few seconds, nothing happens and the two are relieved untill a random bomb explodes on both Pepper and Salt. Elimination Time! Team Epic was up for elimination, MePhone4 starts by saying he made cookies, but admits he ate them, much to Team Epic's dismay. MePhone4 lets out that there are 265 votes and explains that contestant with the most votes will be eliminated. Knife nervously begins to say that he is probably doomed, but MePhone4 tells Knife not to be scared because he won immunity, and Team Epic got Dora Dolls that elimination. He gives the first one to Knife, and he gave one to Paintbrush, who had 33 votes. Nickel got the third doll with 46 votes. MePhone4 strangely said that many people voted for Nick-'Le '''with 70 votes. '(Many people who meant to vote for Nickel incorrectly spelled his name and wrote Nickle, which did not count.) Lightbulb was the one eliminated with 64 votes, meaning that Marshmallow is safe with 52 votes. The Challenge The next challenge was golf ball stacking, the contestants had to stack 3 golfballs. The 4 players who didn't would be up for elimination. Marshmallow happily said to OJ that the contest sounded quite easy, but MePhone4 re-corrected her and explained that it is quite hard. He says that the teams would be temporarilly broken up for this challenge, in which Paintbrush explains that they established the teams so early. The challenge starts with Marshmallow expressing that the challenge was easy, but when she puts her third golf ball on, her golf balls are knocked off, to which she angrily kicks a golfball, which collides with Nickel's stack right after he stacked his third golfball. Nickel begins to yell at Marshmallow, calling her cruel, even though Marshmallow explained that it was an accident. Paintbrush happily announced that he had stacked his second golfball and only needed one more. '''(In the episode, a quick clip appears with just text explaining that Bomb, Salt, Pickle and Balloon stacked their golfballs with ease and that the creators did not want to bore the viewers with a video of objects stacking golfballs. But then it is quickly stated that the creators were too lazy to create it, thereby breaking the fourth wall.) Bomb, Salt, Pickle and Balloon already stacked golfballs, and soon after, OJ finishes his stack. MePhone4 says that only six remain, but Paintbrush happily cheers out to MePhone4 that he has finished with his stack, and now only one spot remains. Marshmallow nearly stacks all of her golf balls, until Nickel kicks her stack in revenge and stacks his final golfball, meaning Marshmallow, Knife, Pepper, and Taco are up for elimination. Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes